Talk:Lena
Daywalking Ability It has to be due to her being a Hybrid. When the Nordic Coven shows up (many of whom have gone through the same process) I paid special attention to see how they were daywalking. Lena was clearly daywalking with no outside assistance but from what I could tell, the other Nordic Vampires had donned some kind of armor. At the very least beneath those cloaks they wore some kind of faceshield. I spotted it on several of them. Only Lena and Selene didn't have that. If the cocooning process gave Lena that ability then other Nordic Vampires should've had the same ability but they didn't.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 03:36, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :Do any of the Nordic vampires other than Lena display any unusual powers? All I remember is that they're all blonde. Lena has more powers or greater powers than the rest of the Nordic coven. —yellowantphil (talk) 04:20, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::We never actually see any of the others in battle beyond using their guns but Lena is seen cocooning others and the way she states it, she's clearly not the only one who's gone through that process. All of the other Nordic Vampires are clearly wearing some kind of faceshield and I'm guessing the cloak is a heavy enough protection for the rest of their body. At least some of their warriors have had to have gone through the process.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 04:33, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :::Right, and we didn't see them use any crazy powers. Lena said that she had been cocooned many times, and we can expect her to have greater powers than the average Nordic vampire. —yellowantphil (talk) 04:36, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::True but that UV immunity seemed to be too Hybrid like to be anything else. And why would Lena be chosen as the third Elder if she wasn't a Hybrid??? Hybrids are the strongest of the species and other Nordic Vampires, even if they didn't show their abilities, have probably been cocooned a bunch of times like Lena. It only took one time for Selene to gain Lena level super speed. And the way she described it, I got the impression that those abilities are different, that maybe we only just saw the start of them. Like it enhanced a Vampire's existing abilities but gave them other abilities connected to going to a place between two different worlds. Lena said something about seeing differently and stuff because of going there. That sounded more like her Soul Reading power to me. I think those abilities are more spiritual in nature than anything else. It enhances existing abilities yes, but it sounded more like going to the "special place" granted other spiritual abilities. UV immunity is not something that could be enhanced nor is it spiritual in nature.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 05:16, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::I suppose that Lena being appointed an Elder would make more sense if Lena is a hybrid. The thing is, Selene turning Lena seems like a very significant plot point to skip in the film. I wonder if there will be a deleted scene about it on the DVD... Anyway, I feel like we don't have proof of why Lena is a daywalker, so I'd like for the article to reflect both possibilities. —yellowantphil (talk) 05:33, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::The thing is, Selene turning Lena in thanks actually makes sense. She resurrected David for a similar reason afterall. Turning Lena like her was probably the least she felt she could do. It seemed like that with David given what she did for him and given the fact that her resurrection of him was such a big deal given Thomas and Semira's reaction to it in Blood Wars. To her, he was simply an ally who helped a lot and gave his life trying to protect her and her daughter. Lena saved her, granted her greater powers, gave her advice, fought for her... it seems very likely Selene turned her. The other Nordic Vampires all clearly needed protective stuff and they must possess at least some of the powers Lena does from the cocooning process. Actually, if I remember correctly, the only one who truly displayed that speed in any sort of real battle was Selene. Lena more showed it off at the beginning but I don't think they showed her using it in battle against the Lycans. And her strength definitely wasn't Selene-type before the final battle. I remember during the Nordic Coven fight, she got pinned down by a Lycan and I think David had to save her. He shot the Lycan or something like that. Could be wrong though. But the way she described the "special world" and the powers... all of that seemed spiritual to me. Like the "special world" was a spiritual place and they got spiritual abilities from it. That Soul Reading power definitely points to that theory being right. ::::::Oh and in the final scene, when everyone was drinking blood... what do you think that was about??? I was wondering because at that point I think Selene handed off a goblet of blood to Lena just before she was chosen the third new Elder.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 07:11, January 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Hmm, maybe you're right. I don't recall seeing Lena display unusual strength even during the final battle though. I could have missed something. As for the final scene, I like an explanation I read on the IMDb forums: they were just drinking normal blood as part of a meal or confirmation ceremony while they were instituting the new Elders. I don't think Selene would pass around her own blood so freely, since even regular council members drank it. Also, we didn't see anyone transforming after drinking it. —yellowantphil (talk) 07:26, January 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::Actually I got the impression they were passing around the blood to help heal the Vampires wounds from the battle. Like I think that part started when Selene was talking about them healing??? We know that Vampires heal by drinking blood as shown prominently with Selene and David earlier in the film and my guess was that was supposed to be it and the Council showed respect to their new Elders by them drinking first??? I actually wondered if Selene didn't pick Lena as the Third Elder when she passed her that goblet of blood. But yeah, none of the Nordic Vampires seemed to display any special abilities in any of the battles, relying on guns mainly. And I really think Lena was the Vampire who had so much trouble and had to be saved by David. The only time I remember seeing that speed on Lena was when she showed off at the beginning and Selene thought it was an illusion and maybe when she was talking about the "Special World" with Selene. I only remember Selene using that power in battle and rather prominently too. It seems weird to me that a whole Coven of Vampires who use that Cocooning Ritual show up wearing protection and only Lena lacks it and is later made an Elder. Elders are the most powerful Vampires in existence. IE Hybrids in this case. Lena can't have been the only one to go through that process multiple times. It makes more sense that Selene turned her into a Hybrid.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 01:07, January 20, 2017 (UTC) She definitely has a UV immunity: I'm rewatching the movie right now and during the battle scene, Lena stands directly in a beam of sunlight after arriving.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 07:39, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Could the vampires in this franchise walk in daylight, as in a cloudy weather, with no direct sunlight upon their skin, maybe? Sure is risk, but is not impossible, right? Also, Lena mentions that the vampires that go trough the Valissa ritual, drink something, like a poison, to induce their 'death', maybe this stuff got somenthing to do with their abilities.(TrinityOverlord (talk) 13:20, April 26, 2017 (UTC)) : As long as they have direct sunlight on their skin, they would have no problem walking in daylight. They'd also be able to walk in daylight when the sun isn't out. Then why did all the other Nordic vampires have face shields on? If the cocooning ritual can give vampires daywaking ability and many, if not all, Nordic vampires participated in the ritual,then they should have no problem right? Andrewh7 (talk) 15:03, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Andrewh7 ::I paid close attention watching that scene. Lena stood in direct sunlight briefly unshielded during the battle and was unharmed. The other Nordic Vampires clearly all needed faceshields and heavy cloaks to survive the sunlight.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 15:39, April 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Hmm.. so, maybe it's a special type of cloak, maybe werewolf fur with lead plates (and where do they get all that fur, anyway)? To the average vampires, just covering their skin with regular clothes don't work, as we can see in this movie and in previous ones, so they definitely need some type of special protection or power to survive in the sun. It does make sense that Selene turned Lena into a C.strain hybrid, but she wouldn't do it to all those Nordic vamps, I mean, they were still all a bunch of strangers to her. (TrinityOverlord (talk) 16:35, April 26, 2017 (UTC)) :::Well yeah, obviously. She probably did it cause Lena saved her life. She was the only one unshielded during the battle. As for the cloak, its a lot heavier than what Vampires normally use for clothes so it probably offers better protection. Could be polar bear fur given how far north they are.--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 00:33, April 27, 2017 (UTC)